


kung tayo, tayo

by lacherie



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, One True Pairing, Short One Shot, True Love, almost relationship
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacherie/pseuds/lacherie
Summary: may kasabihan na kung kayo, kayo talaga.ayan ang paniniwalang pinanghahawakan nila kiyoko at koushi sa kwento nilang dalawa.
Relationships: Kiyoko Shimizu/Koushi Sugawara - Relationship, Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	kung tayo, tayo

Ilang araw na syang hindi nagpaparamdam sa akin. Alam ko namang may mali pero hindi ko nalang pinipiling pansinin, naiisip ko baka may problema lang sya o kailangan niya lang ng oras para mapag-isa. Gusto ko syang tawagan at i-text para malaman kung ano bang problema pero hindi ko ginawa, ayokong pilitin ang sarili ko dahil baka nga kailangan niya muna makapag-isip-isip. Sa totoo lang, kinakabahan at naiinip na ako dahil parang ang tagal naman yata ng ‘time to think’ niya, pero sino ba naman ako para magreklamo? _Hindi naman kami._

Isang araw, nagkatanggap ako ng message galing sakanya. Pakiramdam ko nanlamig ang buong binti ko. namamanhid sila. hindi ko namalayan na nakatayo pala ako at naglalakad napapasok sa klase. Unti-unting nanikip ang diibdib ko habang dahang-dahan itong binabasa.

_Koushi, mag-usap tayo._

Ito na ba yun? Dumating na ba yung araw na kinakatakutan ko?

Umakyat ang pagkamanhid ko pataas sa aking mga braso, leeg hanggang umabot ito sa aking mga pisngi. Napakagat labi ako para muling makaradam pero hindi siya naging epektibo. kaya’t huminga ako ng malalim pero mukhang traydor ang aking mga luha dahil nagbabadya ang mga itokumawala sa aking mga mata. Sinubukan kong ulit huminga ng malamin para ngumiti. _Koush, kaya mo ito._ Baka mali ka lang ng iniisip, Isip-isip ko, habang nanginginig ang aking mga labi dahil pati sila ay hindi kinaya ang aking binasa. Sa huli, nanaig ang aking mga luha at kusa na silang kumawala. 

_Hindi, baka iba ang gusto niyang pag-usapan, o baka sasabihin niyang ayos na sya at babalik na sya._ Paulit-ulit kong sinasabi, kinukumbinsi ang sarili hanggang sa maniwala ako sa kahibangan ng aking pag-iisip.

Pinunasan ko ang mainit na luha sa aking mga pisngi at dumiretso na sa paglalakad, para makapasok na sa sunod kong klase. Hindi ko natiis na buksan muli ang aking cellphone, at walang pag-aatubili akong sumagot sakanya.

_Sige, saan ba?_

Mabilis naman syang nag-reply, “Sa usual nalang.” Aniya sa text.

_Field? Sige. After nalang ng klase ko._

Nag-abang ako sa reply niya pero wala. Walang sagot na kahit okay, o see you na gaya ng dati. Ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib ko at napatulala na lang ako. Di ko namalayang nasa pintuan na ako ng classroom. Nawala ang pagkatulala ko ng narinig kong tumikhim ang professor ko. Nasa harap na pala siya ng klase at nagsisimula nang magturo. nhumingi ako sakanya ng dispensa. tumango siya bilang sagot at dali-dali akong dumiretso sa aking upuan.

—

__

_Nanjan ka na ba? Kakatapos lang ng klase ko._

Agad-agad ko syang tinext pagkatapos ng klase ko. Halong lakad at takbo ang ginawa ko dahil baka naroon na sya at naiinip na sa kakahintay sa akin. Narinig kong tumunog ang aking telepono at agad sinagot. Di ko na kailangan tignan ang screen para alamin kung sino ang tumawag. . 

(“Hello?”)

“Kiyoko, hello. Saan ka na? Papunta palang ako.”

(“Papunta palang rin. Malapit ka na ba?”)

“Medyo, Ikaw ba?”

(“Oo, malapit na rin. Hintayin nalang kita don.”)

“Sige, see you, Kiyoko.”

Saka bigla nalang niyang binaba ang tawag. Siguro nga ito na ‘yon. Ihahanda ko nalang rin ang sarili ko, para hindi gaano kasakit, kahit alam kong hindi na mawawala yun, nagmahal ako e, natural masasaktan ako. Alam ko rin naman na may hangganan ito. Ano pa bang inaasahan ko?

—

Pagkarating ko sa field ay tumigil ako saglit. Huminga at tumingin sa gawi kung saan kami palagi. Nakita ko agad sya dahil sa pamilyar na humla ng kanyang likod. Sinubukan kong ngumiti para itago ang kabang nararamdaman ko. Pakiramdam ko onti nalang ay maisusuka ko na ang puso ko nakakabinging bilis ng tibok nito. Nagsimula na ako ulit maglakad, papalapit nam sakya.

Lumingon sya, marahil ay narinig ang kaluskos ng mga damong naapakan ko habang naglalakad. hindi ko mabasa kung ano ang reaksyon sa kanyang mukha. Masaya ba sya? Galit? Malungkot? Hindi ko alam.

Pagkaupo ko sa tabi niya ay lumihis ang kanyang tingin at tinitigan ang mga batang naglalaro ng football sa harap namin. Yakap niya ang kanyang mga binti, hindi umiimik.kaya ako na ang nagkusang magsalita ng una. Hinugot ko na ang lahat ng lakas ng loob na inipon ko kanina palabas para basagin ang katahimikan sa aming dalawa.

“Anong pag-uusapan natin?”

Hindi sya sumagot agad. Hindi ko na ring sinubukang mgasalit ulit kaya tahimik lang kaming dalawa pero tinitigan ko sya para kabisaduhin ang detalye ng kanyang mga mukha. kahit ngayon lang ulit, kahit sa huling pagkakataon, gusto ko maalala ang maala-rosas niyang labi, matangos niyang ilong, mahaba niyang mga pilikmata, mga bilugin niyang mata, pati na ang nunal sa gilid nito. 

Muli, lumingon sya sa akin pero ngayon ay nakayuko sya.

“Koushi.”

Para akong naluluha sa boses niya, narinig ko naman boses niya kanina sa telepono pero iba parin kapag sa personal, lalo na kung sinasambit niya ang pangalan ko. 

“Oh?” Sagot ko sakanya nang hindi tinatanggal ang mga titig ko sa kanyang mukha.

Tinaas niya ang kanyang tingin at pinako iyon sa akin, “Tigilan na natin ‘to.” Halos pabulong niyang sabi pero malinaw ko yung narinig.

Natulala lang ako sa kanya. Hindi ko alam kung anong isasagot ko o mararamdaman ko. Hindi ko alam kung paano, bakit, o ano? Paano kami humantong sa ganitong sitwasyon? May nagawa ba akong mali? Bakit sya umayaw? May hindi ba sya nagustuhan sa mga nagawa ko dati? Anong nangyari sa panahon na binigay ko sa kaya para siya’y makapag-isip-isip?? Inisip niya bang tigilan ‘to nung mga oras na yun?

Hindi ko alam kung namali lang ba ako ng dinig kanina o ano, pero alam ko namang hindi ako nagkakamali. Hindi ko alam kung anong magiging reaction ko. Hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin ko. Pakiramdam ko tumigil saglit ang panahon para sa amin, na kami lang ang sentro ng mundo ngayon dahil sa sobrang katahimikan.

“Koushi,” Tawag niya sa atensyon ko.

“Oh?”

“Sabi ko tigilan na natin ‘to.” Aniya na para bang pinapaalala sa akin ang kanyang sinabi kanina.

“Narinig ko.” Mahinahon kong sagot habang nag-iwas ng tingin dahil nararamdaman kong may magaspang sa aking lalamunan. 

“Anong nasa isip mo?” Tanong niya at inabot ang kamay kong nakalapat sa damuhan. Tinignan ko sya habang ginawa niya iyon, hindi ko tinanggal ang aking kamay r’on at hinayaan ko syang hawakan ito. Gusto ko ulit maramdaman ang mga hawak niya, ang init ng balat niya nang nakalapat sa balat ko, kahit ngayon lang ulit, pagbigyan mo na ang sarili mo, Kou.

Tinanggap ko ang kamay niya at hinigpitan ang hawak, “Bakit ayaw mo na?”

Hindi sya nag-alinlangan sumagot, “Narealize ko hindi pa rin pala ako ready for something serious.”

“Pero alam mo namang makakapaghintay ako ‘di ba?”

“Alam ko naman ‘yon, pero kailangan ko ng time para sa sarili ko. Gusto ko yung oras ko, akin na muna.” Aniya at bumitiw sa paghawak.

“Ah,” Mahinang sagot ko sakanya habang natungo. 

“Wala ka bang ibang gustong sabihin? Ang tipid ng sagot mo.”

“Ano bang gusto mong sabihin ko?”

“Hindi ko alam. Kung galit ka, o malungkot ka, pwede mong sabihin sa akin.” Aniya na nagpangisi sa akin.

“Alam mo kanina nung nagtext ka, namanhid ako, hindi ko alam pero nakaramdam na ako na ito yung rason mo kung bakit mo gustong makipag-usap.” Mapait kong sabi, “Tapos tama nga ako.” Dagdag ko.

“Sorry.” 

“Okay lang, wala naman akong magagawa.”

“Galit ka?”

“Hindi.”

“Ano lang?”

Napaisip ako bigla sa tanong niya. Sa totoo lang, hindi ko talaga alam. Nagblangko na utak ko. “Hindi ko alam.” Sabi ko habang nailing.

May bakas ng pag-alala ang mukha niya sa sagot niya dahil ako itong expressive sa aming dalawa. Ako yung mas madalas magsabi kung ano yung nasa isip ko, hindi ako nahihiya dahil sya naman yung sinasabihan ko. Siya si Kiyoko. Kilala niya ako, hindi ko kailangan mailang sakanya.

Tumawa ako ng bahagya para matanggal ang pag-aalala niya. “Okay lang ako. Wag ka na mag-worry, uy!” Dinagdagan ko ng kaunting sigla ang aking tono.

Nanlaki ang mata niya habang tinuturo ang aking mukha, “Naiyak ka.” 

Mabilis kong hinawakan ang mga pisngi ko.tama nga sya, basa sila ng luha, kaya mabilis kong kinapa ang aking bulsa at kinuha ang panyo sa loob nito. 

Ito na naman ang mga traydor kong luha, marahil ay hindi na nila kinaya, kaya sila na ang kusang lumabas sa aking mga mata.

“Sorry,” Paumanhin ko.

“Pwede ka namang umiyak, Kou.” Ani Kiyoko habang niladlad ang kanyang mga braso sa ere na para bang nagaamba ng yakap. Hindi na ako nag-atubili at sinunggaban ito. Niyakap niya ako pabalik, ramdam ko ang paghigpit niya d’on. 

Gusto kong magalit sa mundo kasi pakiramdam ko ayaw niya sa akin, hinahadlangan niyang sumaya kaming dalawa. Gusto kong tumigil ang oras para sulitin ‘tong sandali. kung pwede lang na walang katapusan, kaso ito na ang huli.. Gustuhin ko man sanang dito nalang ako mamalagi, hindi na pwede, dahil ayaw niya na.  
Patuloy bumagsak ang aking mga luha, kasabay nito ang paglabas ng mga mahihina kong hikbi, habang sya ay dahan-dahang hinahagod ang likod ko. Nilabas ko na lahat. ilalabas ko na lahat ng sakit sa piling ng aking _tahanan_. Wala akong pake kung hinuhusgahan ako ng mga tao sa paligid namin kasi ang mahalaga, hindi ako niya ako huhusgahan. 

“Okay ka na ba?” Tanong niya sakin habang patuloy na hinahagod ang aking likuran.

“Medyo okay na. Pero please, wag ka na munang bumitaw sa pagyakap.” Halos pagmamakaawa ko.

“Hindi naman ako bibitiw.”

Nanatili ang akap ng ilang saglit saka akokusang bumitaw dahil hindi ko mapigilan sarili ko itanong ang mga tumatakbo sa isipan ko kanina bago mablangko. “Ako ba yung problema?”

“No, Koushi. Ako yung may problema, pumasok ako sa panibagong relasyon kahit na alam kong bagong break up kami ni Ryuu. Mali ko ‘yon.”

“Bakit ka nawala bigla?”

“Sorry if nawala ako bigla, kinailangan ko ng oras para makapag-isip. Nakokonsensya kasi ako na ginawa kitang rebound.”

“Pero sabi ko sa’yo dati ‘di ba? Okay lang sa akin?”

“Sa akin hindi okay ‘yon. We both know you deserve better than that. Deserve mo ng taong hindi ka kayang saktan at kaya kayang pasayahin. Kaya kapag dumating man yung taong ‘yon, sobrang swerte niya kasi mamahalin mo sya ng sobra.”

“Ikaw yung mahal ko, Kiyoko. Ikaw yung nagpapasaya sa akin.” Habol ko sa sinabi niya at inabot ang kamay nyang nasa kanyang hita para hawakan ito.

“Pero nasasaktan na kita, Kou. Alam mo ‘yon.” Aniya at tinanggap ang kamay ko.

“You’re worth every pain.” 

Bumuntong hininga sya at hinigpitan ang hawak sa kamay ko. “Kou, huwag mo naman akong pahirapan ng ganito. Ayaw kitang pakawalan pero kailangan natin itong dalawa.”

Binalewala ko ang sinabi niya at patuloy na nagtanong, “Minahal mo ba ako, Kiyoko?” 

“Alam mo naman sagot jan, e, tinatanong mo pa.”

“Gusto ko marinig ulit. Gusto kong may panghawakan.”

“Oo, Koushi. Mahal kita.” Aniya na nakapagpagaan sa loob ko.

“Mahal rin kita. Sobra.”

“Pero hindi sapat na rason na mahal natin ang isa’t-isa para ituloy ito.”

Tumango lang ako. Hindi ko naman na ipipilit. kung gusto niya pa ng oras para sa sarili niya dahil kailangan niya yon, rerespituhin ko. Susuportahan ko sya sa gusto niya. Handa akong maghintay hangga't sa bumalik sya. Hindi ako mawawala, nandito lang ako.

“So, hanggang dito nalang tayo?” Tanong niya sa akin habang napiyok, nangingilid ang kanyang mga luha kaya’t binalik ko ang higpit ng hawak niya at ginamit ang malayang kamay para punasan ang luhang pumatak sa pisngi niya. “Siguro hanggang dito nalang muna tayo.” Nakangiting sagot ko, para pagaanin ang loob niya.

“Naniniwala ka ba sa kasabihan na kung kayo, kayo?” Aniya.

“Oo, naniniwala ako na kung tayo, tayo.”

“Ako rin, naniniwala ako na kung tayo talaga, tayo. Naniniwala akong para ako sa’yo, Kou. Sayo lang ako nakaramdam ng ganito. Sobrang pagmamahal, umaapaw na saya.”

“Naniniwala ako sa’yo, Kiyoko.” Sabi ko habang patuloy ang pagpunas ng luha niyang parang walang tigil kung bumuhos. Nilapat ko sa kanyang pisngi ang isa ko pang kamay atsakang dahan-dahang dinikit ang aking noo sa kanya. Pakiramdam ko ay hinuhugot ang aking hininga, magkalapit ang mukha naming dalawa. Gaya ko ay pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata kahit na tuloy ito sa pagluha, at sa unting sandali ay naglapit na ang aming mga labi. Naramdaman ko ang kanyang malambot na labi sa akin. Kahit na mabilis lang ang halik, alam kong makahulugan sa amin yun parehas.

“Maghihintay ako kahit gaano katagal.” Halos pabulong kong sinabi sakaniya at sakang ngumiti. 

Hindi man kami tinadhana para sa ngayon, siguro sa susunod na mga buwan, taon, o di kaya buhay.. baka sakaling pwede na. _Sana pwede na._

**Author's Note:**

> as promised, this is my contribution to sugakiyo cult!! hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> thank you ate joey for proof reading this! pati na kay kendrick, keii at kris na very supportive sa aking agenda!! and to the cult!! hello! thank youuuu! <3


End file.
